


sdrawkcaB

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Distored House AU, backwards, not dyslexia friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Team Ruby enter a house that's supposed to be Haunted under orders of Professor Ozpin. How does Yang end up being the leader of Team RWBY?





	sdrawkcaB

**Author's Note:**

> I was renamed Thing 1 in a Discord server. I started talking backwards. I mentioned of possibly making a fic backwards and someone said "Does that mean Yang is leader of team Ruby." That is my idea. Here's this short monstrosity. 
> 
> Warning: If you have dyslexia, even if you don't, you may experience headaches, nausea, dizziness, nonsense and Halloween horrors. I have a slight bit of dyslexia and this was still a pain. 
> 
> You have been warned. There are no spelling errors because it's short. I took it slow, editing it in grammarly this is particular reason. 
> 
> Have fun and good luck! :)

maeT YBWR tas ta eht hcnul elbat gniklat htiw maet PNRJ. GnaY denetsil yltnetni sa ybuR dlot eht yrots fo yhw ganY si eht wen redael. 

Team RWBY was sent on a mission to inspect a haunted house. The door opened before they touched the handle. They readied their weapons prepared for a fight. When they got inside, they saw nothing.

“Alright everyone, we’re going to split up into groups. Yang, you’re with Blake. Weiss, you’re with me. Scream if you see anything unusual. Weiss and I will check downstairs. You two cover the upstairs.”

Weiss and Ruby stared with the kitchen. The knives seemed to be misplaced in the wrong sorts. eb dluohs snoops eht erehw decalp were skroF. ytivitca suoicipsus seulc yna rof roolf mottob eht detcepsni ssieW dna ybuR

.eebelbmub maet ybuR yhw s’taht ,sriatsupu sneppah ffuts ypeerc eht lla wenk enoyreve esruoc fO derotsid saw moor elohw ehT. When they got to the stairs, it seemed up was down and down was up. 

gnaY dna ekalB edam rieht yaw sriatspu, hcae pets gnikaerc sa yeht delevart rehtraf pu. 

.sgnidnif rieht ssucsid to edistuo teem retal yehT. “?gnithyna dnif uoy diD?” maet reh fo reht eht deksa ybuR. rorroh ni rehta derats lla yheT. “?tahW”

“yldriew gniklat re’uoY.” htuom reh derevoc gnaY . “gniyas re’uoy that wonk ot drah s’tI”

“su ot gnihtemos did esuoh ehT” tuo detniop akalB

“We can only talk backwords.” Weiss confirmed. 

.dereehc gnaY “redael maet m’I naem siht seoD.”

“!oN. redael ruoy sa noitisop ym esol t’nac I. sdrawkcab si gnihtyreve ylneddus dna noissim enO. riaf t’nsi sihT. troper ruo nipzO dnes ll’I.” dehgis ybyR

“.YBWR smaet emaceb ew woh s’taht dnA” maet reh ot deneppah tahw yltcaxe etalsnart depleh ehS .dnatsrednu dluoc aroN ylnO. dias ehs drow a dnatsrednu t’ndid llits yehT. ybuR ta derats PNJ maeT

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
